Hydraulic damping mounts are generally known and are employed, for instance, as aggregate mounts. In this context, for example, an internal combustion engine is supported on the chassis of a motor vehicle by means of the aggregate mount. In the prior-art aggregate mounts, the support bearing is usually formed by a central core that is arranged on the front on only one side, said core being joined to the spring element. The spring element is supported axially on the other side on an essentially pot-shaped seat that has, for instance, a centrally positioned threaded bolt on its bottom for purposes of attaching the aggregate mount. The partition of the prior-art aggregate mount is configured so as to be disk-shaped and its entire disk-shaped surface can be exposed on both sides in the axial direction to the damping fluid in the working and compensation chambers.